


Oneshots/drabbles-requests

by Sooamyal



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Kdrama, M/M, Mpreg, Requests, all pairings, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooamyal/pseuds/Sooamyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hey guys, as u know im a big fan of mpreg, and i ike to write but im lazy so i had this idea to start getting requests, you can request any pairing you want but there are a few rules and im a slow writer, i hope you can request <3<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules.....!!???

Hey! So first of all i want to say is that this whole things is just for the fun, and that some stories can take more time that others because im just a student.  
I think i may do 5-6 requests per month and those are the first one that i get, i also have this whole request thing on asianfanfic and i will post on the two web sites so that means that if i get a request here i will post it here and also on aff, and the same thing applies for aff requests.   
I am also a slow writer so please don't rush me, also i will add characters, pairings and fandoms as i write.  
So now i want speak about what i don't write, so please dont ask me to write one of theses:  
Gore.  
underage pregnancies I won't write the fic if they are under 18 .  
I wont be killing people so dont ask me that.  
And well other things that i may not know the existence of either way i will tell the plot giver the chance to either change that thing or well i wont write the story.


	2. Late love...[kuhn/kugyeol]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi guys this fic is for mpreggoland from aff who requested a kuhnxkugyeol fic if you dont know who they are, they are in the group up10tion so sorry if im late that is because at first you didnt tell me the plot so i started with my idea and after you gave it to me I needed to start another one but here i hope you like it and plz dont mind the mistakes.

Since he was a child he always knew that he was already destined to someone, that his life was partially set up, and he couldn't help but to fall for that someone when his mother gave him his picture, his blond hair goes perfectly with his milky white skin and pink lips and that person’s name was kuhn.

 

He thought to himself why would such a good looking person agree to marry him??why would someone agree to spend his whole life with someone how can't speak??...but apparently he had no choice he was forced to marry him, he didn’t like kugyeol and he made it clear on their wedding night that he want nothing to do with him, that he had a lover and he wouldn't replace him for someone who can't speak. he grew to ignore it as it wasn’t the first time someone told him that, but its not the same thing when your crush tell you he wants nothing to do with you let alone your husband,it’s true that his husband was never physically violent toward him but the insults were enough to hurt him.

 

Apparently kuhn’s lover didn't know about his lover’s wedding so when he knew he immediately broke up with him, and who was to blame??? After the break up kuhn immediately went to kugyeol, he let all of his anger on the younger, he called him names, he screamed at him, he even slapped him but the older went back to his senses when he saw the scared look on his husband’s face, he decided to leave before he make more damages, so he went to a club, drank his soul out and got back home, when kugyeol saw him he was so afraid he thought his husband was going to complete what he was doing to him..  
But instead he was surprised by a pair of lips on his own and a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist pulling him to the warmth of the taller boy’s body, but it didn’t stop here the night just started, he gave his innocence to his husband that night, he never saw his husband ever being gentle until he saw him preparing him to enter him, he felt loved, he thought that maybe his husband finally returned his feelings. But how was he kidding he felt his heart breaking when his husband came inside him screaming his lovers name, that night he cried until he got tired and finally slept. The worst was that the next morning his husband got mad screaming and yelling how he took advantage of his situation to sleep with him. He was so devastated that he didn't even try to explain the whole events, just when he thought he couldn't do it and that he is going to cancel everything.

 

He found out that he is pregnant, he was so happy that he carried inside him a part of his husband and of himself, he thought that maybe just maybe his husband will accept him now that he is carrying his child. But another time he was proven wrong, his husband didn’t change the way he was treating him at all, he always gave him that cold shoulder.  
But kuhn changed he started taking care of him, helping him, giving him back rubs when his back hurted, but like we say nothing comes just like that, before kuhn changed, kugyeol almost had a miscarriage he was told to be too stressed and that was affecting his health meaning also the child healths, that was when kuhn knew that he was hurting his husband and also his child,at first it was so awkward but now they are happily living their life with their child even if sometimes they have some fights they solve it and they live on.


	3. Jooheon-ahh~~~~~~[shownu/minhyuk]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i saw that vid where minhyuk was waking jooheon up and then I couldn't resist when he got all mother mode so this was created, actually this isn't a request as the only story requested is the first one and there wasn't any request so I thought instead of putting it as a completed story why not put it here with the other one shots.

“ Jooheon-ah ! “ minhyuk exclaimed at the sleeping boy he was bending over, his oversized grey shirt showing some of his 6 months old baby bump, he was trying to wake up his little baby brother well not really little since the boy was 22 years old, but minhyuk says that jooheon will always be his little baby brother-in-law. 

“Hm?” the younger replied eyes still closed probably still dreaming too.

“Get up~~~~~~” 

“Mmmmm”

“Get up~~!”

“Huh”

“get up!!!!!!” the pregnant man exclaimed with a smile, which luckily woke up the younger,who gazed deeply into his eyes probably startled, minhyuk couldn't keep his hands to himself so he let his motherly instincts (an: I don’t know if that’s how we spell it) take over him as he hugged jooheon.

“Want some coffee??” he asked while he petted the younger’s brown hair, who whispered a small yes.

“Will you get up now !?”the younger hummed a small yes .

“Should I make you a sandwich with it?” 

“Yes” minhyuk smiled to himself as he knew that the mention of food will definitely wake him up. But he didn't expect the younger to put his hands around his waist and put his head on his belly .

“Jooheon-ah let me go we are late and you’re scaring the baby”

“Hyung~~~ they can’t even see my face “ the younger whined.

“At least you know you're ugly and scary” the pregnant man said as he got away from his brother-in-law, making his way to the kitchen.

“Shownu-hyung tell your wife that im not scary and definitely not ugly, how can he even say that ?” Jooheon whinned to his older brother, who came out of his bedroom fully dressed.

“Sometimes even i ask myself where did the good looks of our family go when I see you, just what do changkyunnie find in you?”the older replied as he made his way to the couch next the one jooheon was sleeping on.

“Oh you reminded me did changkyunnie go with the others??” Minhyuk asked as he put the sandwich and coffee on the table, the younger of the two quickly grabbed the sandwich gulping it in 3 bites as he nodded his head, the pregnant male just told him to be quick as he made his way to his bedroom looking for his bag and jacket before going out with the two males to meet with the rest of their friends. 

 

  
“So changkyunnie when are you planning to get pregnant !??“ minhyuk asked, choking the poor boy on his sandwich, and making the rest of the group laugh apart from jooheon, who was sleeping again .


	4. Sorry........[shownu/changkyun]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo hi.... Yeah so i really liked your request cellyne-shi (from aff) BUT i had too many ideas in my head that i just didn't know how to write i was affraid it was going to be too long if i added too much details so i tried working the simple way and thank you for waiting.

“The first member to debut is…..shownu”

“The second member to debut is…..wonho”

“The third member to debut is…..minhyuk”

“The fourth member to debut is…..kihyun”

“The fifth member to debut is…..hyungwon”

“The sixth member to debut is…..jooheon”

“The seventh member to debut is…..IM”announced k.will-sunbae-nim the members lowered their heads as they knew how was going to debut with them, it was not Gunhee neither seokwon it was changkyun….IM, the guy that came midway and took the place of peoples who trained for years. The floor was floating,his head was spinning, it just was nauseous, he had to  
lean back on the wall behind him before he could go to where he was supposed to be standing with the others, he was going to debut with people who hate him, he was going to debut with his mate, the person who would have preferred that it wasn't him who was going to debut, his alpha didn’t want him….

As their sunbaes were congratulating them and saying words of encouragement, he listened to his members cries as he hide his face into his hoodie, as he felt the worlds hate weighting down on his shoulders, when the sunbaes finished, he saw his group mates hugging and crying between them, encouraging Gunhee and seokwon to work hard and join them to the world of celebrities, while he was just at the side looking like he just lost the competition, like he wasn't one of the members to debut. Seeing his teammates interact better with the others than him tears his heart into pieces, was he not good enough of a friend? Of a team mate? Of a rapper? 

…..of a mate?

As they arrived to their dorm they sat next to each others looking at the situation they were in, wonho and hyungwon kept looking at him like he did the most sinful act in the world, minhyuk and kihyun were just thinking about the others, jooheon was sitting there looking like a child that lost his precious doll, shownu was the most composed of them all probably thinking about everything, changkyun was squirming under the gaze of wonho and hyungwon as they kept glaring at him and he kept stealing glances at jooheon. 

Jooheon was the only thing he had close to a friend, he was the first one that talked to him, and told him how he felt about him joining midway, the older alpha was the only one he felt quite comfortable with, apparently even though the rapper opened up to him, he wasn't ready for him to debut with them, neither was the rest as they made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with him as they made their way to their rooms, shownu was the last one to exit the room they were in, he glanced at his omega before he sighed and made his way to his room, letting IM all alone in the living room thinking about how screwed he is .

They made their debut, it was awesome, they slayed…. But it was still bitter and awkward, wonho and hyungwon didn't warm up to him, and they never failed at pointing his faults, kihyun and minhyuk didn't pick up fights with him and just left him alone, jooheon just ignored him like he wasn't there, and his mate just kept being the leader he is and telling them not to fight which one time earned him a “you just defend him because he is your mate !” from wonho, when he tried to stop the alpha (wonho) from continuing to spite venom on the omega and that .... transformed into a fist battle, in the end that earned IM glares and disapproving looks from his team mates.

It was around the end of their rush promotion that his heat hit him, in the middle of the practice of his rap with jooheon, the older rapper just looked at him with wide eyes, while all IM could get out was a broken hyung, its what seemed to catch jooheon’s attention as he quickly went to call his mate.

Do you think that being in heat would make your mate take you right away ohh noo… It took The young rapper a lot begging and crying before he knotted him, changkyun was going to lose his mind if his mate didn’t give in.

And ohhh how unexpected it was..........He ended up pregnant.

Maybe he expected, just maybe, he had that tiny piece of hope that they would finally accept him, oh man he was wrong, hell just broke loose, the situation just ended up in him even more unaccepted. 

In the first three months, the morning sickness was hell, it was torture, he would trow up at any time at times it’s at 3 am other times it's at 2 pm it was just unpredictable, but really if it wasn't for those morning sickness, the two omegas wouldn't warm up to him, they were the only people that comforted him and helped him pass those torturous things, minhyuk would rube his back while kihyun would bring him a cup of water.

In the second three months, one night they were eating dinner, the surprising thing was the red droplets that fell on the young rapper’s bowl of rice….it was blood, his nose bleed,the others were so taken aback that nobody knew what to do , if it wasn't for wonho, who quickly acted, claiming that a friend of his had a nosebleed one time, he quickly told changkyun to pinch his nose and put a bag of ice on the omega’s nose and cheeks, and that somehow managed to help him become close to wonho. Another incident happened, this time with jooheon, the two were practicing rap in their recording room, the same small room they were in when changkyun confessed to jooheon about him being not promised to debut, he was really stressed about being in the same room as the rapper who preferred his best friend to be in his place,he kept on screwing his rap which angered jooheon and lead to several groans and sighs, and that did no good to the situation the omega was in as it only aggravate his stress, and led to contractions, the older boy panicked as he saw his group mate in pain and kept on asking questions like

“ does it hurt so much ?”

“ do I need to do something? “

“ is it time for you to give birth!!?” 

which IM responded at by a groan, and told him that he just needed water, in which the alpha just took a bottle of water from under the desk, how did it end up there?, and gave it to him,and waited till he finally relaxed before he told him that he was sorry. 

In the last three months, something unexpected happened, something that he tried to hide, it was when he was waiting in the room provided by the agency his teammates were holding a concert, he just sat there watching his team mates performance, just when they finished the song, k.will sunbae-nim entered to the room, he was about to stand up and bow properly, but k.will just told him to sit, and they talked about the group, the older singer asking him about how he adjusted and all, just as the other members entered the room, the singer started talking about how changkyun actually had to go through the same kind of missions to get in his previous group, so when the others asked what kind of missions, the singer explained every little detail, and finishing it off by “changkyun’s probably the first member to deserve to debut, so treat him well” and he went, to say they were surprised would be an understatement, you could see emotions across their faces, shownu quickly got out of the room, while hyungwon just looked like he killed someone before he threw himself at IM a and cried out while saying sorry.  
When they arrived to their dorm, they found their leader already there waiting for them, or for his mate, since the first thing he did when they entered the apartment was the take a grip on his omegas wrist and take him to his room, and locked the door behind them .

“Why didn't you tell me you went through the same kind of missions ?” The alpha asked, not knowing what to say changkyun just kept silent.

“Answer me god damn it !” Changkyun flinched as his mate released a wave of pheromones that got him quivering and trying to make himself smaller, he closed his eyes thinking his mate would hit him, but was surprised when two muscular arms found their way to his waist and his alpha put his forehand on his.

“ I thought you wouldn't believe me …..” It broke the leader heart to know that their maknae though they wouldn't believe him, but who was he to complain after what they had done to him it's completely fair.

“Im sorry…. Im so sorry.. Gosh I just want to go back in time and stop myself from saying what I told you”

“….it’s okay .. I would’ve done the same thing ..

…. I love you…”

“ i love you too……im sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys guys! We need more pregnant changkyunnie, he is just too cute for his own .


	5. Ugh so cheesy.....[dongmin/moonbin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh im so sorry the short chapter i tried my hardest to write it well but im not soo good with fluff.

« Hyung~~~~ » 

After hearing his boyfriend’s call, dongmin rushed to their bedroom where he found his pregnant partner standing in the center of the room with his/dongmin’s shirt rolled up to his chest, staring at his stomach more like trying to see what's below it.

“Yes binie” 

The said male lifted his head to look at his partner with watery eyes, without looking surprised went to his lover and kissed his forehead while hugging him.

“What's wrong honey?”

dongmin couldn't stop himself from thinking that his lover was the cutest thing ever, when moonbin looked at him with those cute puppy eyes, if moonbin was a puppy his ears would be flat on his head by now.

“ I’m too fat i can’t even see my feet anymore!” He exclaimed while pouting.

“You're not fat ,you're pregnant, it's two different things.”dongmin explained.

“But look my face is bloated~~” he said while pinching his cheeks.

“What are you talking about all I see is beauty, your eyes are the sweetest stars I have ever seen*kiss*, your nose is so cute*kiss*, your smile is so bright it could light up the whole world*kiss*.” 

“Cute, my ass”Moonbin yelped at the end of his sentence when he felt a hand groping his ass.

“Yes, I also like that one”dongmin exclaimed with a wink, moonbin blushed and hit his lover’s shoulder lightly.

“And my feet and hands are all swollen~~~” the pregnant male whined.

“I thought you said that you couldn't see your feet” 

“Ahh.hyung~~~~~~~~” moonbin said while pouting.

“Sorry,sorry I was just kidding” dongmin laughed, as he took the younger’s hands in his.

« Well it’s normal, not because you’re fat but because you’re pregnant, because you have our cute little baby in you, and you are the cutest thing i have ever seen in my whole life. » dongmin finished his sentence with a kiss in his boyfriends forehead.

“Uhg hyung, you're soo cheesy, but I like that.” Moonbin said as he kissed his partners lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD it's cliché i tried making it normal but........


End file.
